


Bought and Paid For

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, ColdWave Week, Coldwave Week 2018, Cops, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Other, Past ColdFlash, Present ColdWave, Time Travel, You Captured My Heart, alternate time line, coldwave, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sometimes we are thieves; sometimes we are men of honor.  Sometimes, even, we are capable of being both.  And some very rare times, we are neither.  But do not presume to judge us by your standards of care, for who amongst you would say how far they’d go or even dare.





	Bought and Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWave Week 2018 - Day 2 - You Captured My Heart

Somedays it just did not pay to get out of bed.  Len sighed to himself as he stood there holding a bottle of pills above his head with his hands in the air.   
  
“FREEZE!”   
  
“Cold actually.” Len smiled.   
  
“Shit.” The other officer chimed in.  So they hadn’t known who he was, just that the guy behind the counter called the cops.  Great…  peachy…   
  
“I do have….”   
  
“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” The first cop yelled.   
  
‘why did I leave the cold gun at home….?’ Len hung his head.  Then the smell hit him.  Like ozone after a rainstorm.  That coppery smell of lightning that filled the air.   
  
“Hello Flash.” Len turned around to look at Barry in the red suit.   
  
“What is it this time?”   
  
“Would you believe I was trying to buy cold medicine?” Len shook the bottle.   
  
“Like… actually pay for it…”   
  
“Have my wallet and everything.” He nodded to the simple black jacket he was wearing.   
  
“Uh… can I?” He looked at Len   
  
“Be my guest.” Len shrugged and Barry fished his wallet out, it actually had his Leonard Snart id in it.  Since he’d been cleared of all the crimes it was perfectly legal to be him in public now.   
  
“Seriously?” Barry looked at the cash in the wallet.   
  
“I was just going to buy the pills.”   
  
“Why’d you call the cops?” Barry turned to the guy behind the counter.   
  
“That’s Captain Cold…”   
  
“Did he like… _do_ anything?”   
  
“He robs people.”   
  
“To _you_?” Barry clarified.   
  
“Oh, no.”   
  
“So you called the cops… because… he’s captain cold… and he was just in here…”   
  
“Yeah man.” The guy nodded.   
  
“Right….” Barry sighed and handed Len back his wallet.  “Personally I’d find a different store, but if you still want the pills I’d say pay the guy.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Was my plan.”   
  
“Even after I called the cops on you?” The guy looked shocked.   
  
“You’re the closest store that sells what I needed to tend to my sick one at home.”   
  
“You’ve got someone sick at home?  Shit, I’m sorry.” The guy quickly rung him up.  “You know you’re pretty cool.”   
  
“Thanks.  Love the pun.”   
  
“Pun… oh fuck… yeah, sorry.”   
  
“No need.  Unwitting puns are the best.” Len nodded to the man and turned to see Barry talking the cops down.  “We good?”   
  
“Who’s at home sick… is it… Lisa?”   
  
“No… _he’s_ got a new bug other than fire.” Len smiled softly.   
  
“Oh.  If it gets too bad call in.  We’ll help out.”   
  
“You’re offering house calls?” Len smirked.   
  
“Maybe I’m impressed that you not only showed up without the gun, but you stuck around, didn’t cause trouble, and paid for the pills.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Just doing my part to keep the local economy going.” Len smiled.   
  
“Right…  Tell Mick I said I hope he feels better.”   
  
“Will do.” Len paused for a second.  “Say hi to the misses, tell her I’ll replace the mug.” Len nodded to Barry.   
  
“Please keep the mug.  We’ve tried for years to get rid of those things.  If you’re wanting to keep them, GO FOR IT.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Do you… you two know each other?” The clerk blinked at them.   
  
“Used to date.” Len smirked.   
  
“The Flash likes dudes?!?” He looked shocked at Barry.   
  
“Both actually. I ‘m bi.” He smiled.   
  
“Cool!” The guy nodded.   
  
“Mean while I have a very sick and very grumpy lover on my sofa hopefully not setting fire to my apartment.” Len sighed.   
  
“Oh… OH!” Barry blushed slightly.  “Wait… you two are…”   
  
“Well it’s only fitting we try dating.  We’ve been married for years.” Len shrugged.   
  
“wait…” Barry frowned.   
  
“We were separated and open… but after you… he decided it was time to stake a claim.  This…” Len gestured to his whole being.  “Belongs just to him these days.”   
  
“Lucky him.” Barry nodded.  “Need me to drop you anywhere?”   
  
“Naw.  We’re only a few blocks down.”   
  
“K.  Like I said, call if you need any help.”   
  
“I always do.”Len waved, leaving Barry to talk to the confused cops and the very happy clerk who was going to be getting a tip next time for the pun and for being open to the fact that heroes could come in any sexuality.  That attitude needed encouraged.  Len walked swiftly and opened the safe house door.   
  
“The fuck is it so cold in here for?” Mick was piled under several quilts and comforters, his face red as he panted.   
  
“It’s not.  You’re just too hot.” He put his hand on Mick’s forehead.  “103.” Len sighed.   
  
“I’ll sweat this out….” Mick panted.  “Eventually.”   
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
“You took a while.”   
  
“Clerk called the cops.”   
  
“What’d Red have to say/?”   
  
“He said if you’re not better soon I should call Dr Snow.” Len handed the pills over and set to making a cup of tea.   
  
“She’s not bad.  I like the frosty side of her.” He shrugged.   
  
“I’m sure.” Len smiled softly as he put the extra lumps of sugar in Mick’s tea with the honey.  His boi had a sweet tooth on him.   
  
“I can’t believe I caught a fucking cold.” Mick groused.   
  
“It happens to all of us.”   
  
“You pay for these?” Mick looked at the pills.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Red get a kick out of that?”   
  
“He was kind of shocked they called the cops on me for just being in the store.  But he did find it … exasperating that I was going to pay for them.”   
  
“I bet he did.” Mick grumbled.   
  
“He offered to take me back here.” Len chuckled.   
  
“you two and your damn flirting.” Mick coughed hard.   
  
“Harmless.  He’s married to Iris now, and I’m married to you.  And that’s not going to change.”   
  
“Unless he goes and changes history again.” Mick looked at the tea and wished it was a beer.   
  
“Do you really think he’d be that petty?”   
  
“He didn’t mean to fuck up this last time.”   
  
“True.  But I doubt he’d intentionally try time travel again.  Not without a damn good reason.”   
  
“you might be a good reason.” Mick looked up at him.   
  
“That’s sweet.  Sara’d shoot you in the ass and then kick it, but that’s sweet.” Len kissed his forehead.   
  
“Oh… I think she’d be fine using the wave rider to save your ass.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“What makes you think…” Len stopped.  “She didn’t…”   
  
“So maybe you had a brick in your pocket and didn’t need to stand there and get blown up this time…”   
  
“Mick…”   
  
“I didn’t like being a widower.”   
  
“Thank you.” Len kissed his forehead again.   
  
“Besides.  It’s better with you here.  I have someone other than Haircut and Pretty to keep me company.”   
  
“And you got jealous of me flirting at Barry?” Len chuckled.   
  
“You two were pretty hot together.”   
  
“Not as hot as us.  Never as hot as us.” Len sat down on the sofa behind Mick and pulled him in so that his back was against Len’s chest and wrapped his arms around him.  “So long as I live I don’t think I’d ever find someone to match what we have here, and I don’t want to.”   
  
“thanks.” Mick said after a long while, snuggling down into the warm embrace and trying to get some sleep.  Half asleep he mumbled something.   
  
“I love you too.” Len said over the book he was reading, letting Mick go the rest of the way to sleep while he read and hoped he didn’t have to call the good doctor to have a look at Mick.  He was pretty sure it was just a simple cold.  But time traveling did open you up to some strange ass colds.  But it was nice to have the down time to just be with one another.  It felt like they’d been apart forever some nights.  But the important thing was that they’d found one another again.  And nothing was ever going to take them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why this spoke to something domestic in me.


End file.
